Crushed Hope
by Carynna
Summary: Raewyn is banished from Lorien. She is alone and forgotten, until she survives a brutal attack. She is rescued by none other than the handsome Ranger, who she soon falls hopelessly in love with, but her love is not returned. first fic, please review
1. Lost

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own only Raewyn. (But I am married to Gollum. And Smeagol.Schwa!)

Raewyn stopped and stared across the bleak plains of one of the remotest corners of Rohan. "It wouldn't be wise to stop here for tonight," she murmured. "No cover at all." It had been five years since her banishment from the golden woods of Lorien, and her heart still ached when she thought of it. For a moment, Raewyn closed her eyes and thought of the elves' singing, of the silvery boughs on which she had once slept. In that short instant, she almost imagined herself back to her home. But when she opened her eyes again, she once again saw the harsh reality of her situation.

Disowned and unwanted, Raewyn found herself alone on a forsaken plain, with nothing but the clothes on her back, a few weapons, and her ever-faithful horse. Her long black hair—matted and greasy from years of neglect—whipped her ruddy cheek as she abruptly turned around. Raewyn scanned the monotonous horizon. A small black dot was materializing on the skyline—and it was drawing closer. "Uruks," she muttered. "Their stench is distinguishable from miles away." Raewyn chewed her bottom lip. She had two choices. Wait and fight. Result: most likely death. Flee. Result: run into another band of Mordor's agents and die. _Seems my possible results are fairly narrowed. _Raewyn picked the first.

She narrowed her large steel-grey eyes at the horizon. Oddly enough, there were only perhaps ten or fifteen in this particular group. _I could do that. _They were much closer now. Raewyn acted on impulse. She pulled out an arrow and fitted it to her long bow. One down. They were only about four or five hundred feet away from her now…She frantically reached for arrows, hoping that she'd fight as little of them hand-to-hand as possible. Now only about five of them stood—and they weren't happy. They charged towards Raewyn, who drew her sword. In seconds, sword met sword in a fiery, metallic union. She gasped for breath as her blade ruthlessly came down upon the neck of an orc. She slashed at his hamstrings, and then plunged the sword into his belly. Yanking the weapon out of his gut, she whirled around, where yet another orc awaited, his heavy battle-ax drawn. Raewyn rushed at him in a fury, but he easily dodged nearly every one of her advances. The ax came down—she barely escaped in time, and she felt the cold rush of air whoosh by her ear. The momentum of the orc's blow sent him hurtling forward. She seized the opportunity and neatly sliced his head off his shoulders. Finally, Raewyn was alone on the plains once more.

Then the sound of an orc horn screamed through the cold air. Raewyn gasped. She had no choice but to keep fighting. The second group of Orcs and Uruks that now charged towards her had at least a hundred members. "I'm so stupid. Those were scouts. I'm going to die," Raewyn whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then she reached for her bow. Her swift arrows met their marks, but there were too many of them. Raewyn took her sword in her sticky, blood-covered hand. Her heart beat faster as the group neared, and they were but yards away now.

She rushed at them. The first blow hewed open the neck of an Uruk and his ugly head tilted backwards, the gaping wound in his throat spewing black blood. Raewyn took short, ragged breaths. One of the Orcs hurled a dagger at her, the dull black iron tearing through the tender flesh of her arm. Raewyn bit back her screams of agony, instead yanking the short knife out and throwing it into the seemingly ever-increasing mass coming towards her. Her teeth clenched down so hard on her lips that she could taste the salty, metallic blood.

Just then, Raewyn felt the serrated edge of an Uruk blade against her cold neck. She clenched her teeth, waiting for the sword to mercilessly slash across her throat. Instead, she felt a sharp claw pull aside a strand of her limp, matted hair. "A she-elf," the Uruk growled. "Let's not kill this one yet. But she'll wish she's dead, won't she boys?"

Still keeping the blade fixed upon her, he signaled a horribly mutilated Orc to take away her weapons. Then it began. They tore apart her beloved horse—devouring chunks of the meat raw. She watched as one orc slashed open the horse's stomach, groping inside the bloody cavities, and yanking out the rich intestines. Raewyn squeezed her eyes shut as the orc brought the gory flesh to his filthy lips. The others took over, clawing open the still-rearing mare's neck, and greedily drinking the spurts of rich, warm blood. Raewyn could taste salty fluid on her lips, but whether it was the horse's blood or her own, she could not tell.

Then they turned on Raewyn. The Uruk who had gotten Raewyn first, who she assumed was an overseer, carried a thick, knotted whip. She closed her eyes as the heavy leather strips beat against her back. "I'm bored," whined one of the Orcs who stood nearby. "Go ahead," said the Uruk. "Just make sure you don't kill her." Two of the Orcs rushed at her, slashing wildly with their blunt daggers. Raewyn clenched her eyes shut and raised her arms above her head in a futile attempt to stop the swinging blades. She screamed as the black iron bit into her tender cheek. All Raewyn could see was the group advancing towards her, wielding cudgels and more swords. An armored fist made contact with her eye socket, and Raewyn staggered backwards and collapsed to the bloodied ground, curled up into a ball. She slipped in and out of consciousness then, sometimes feeling the dull blows against her battered body, sometimes losing herself in a blissful darkness where the elves were once again singing to her. Raewyn was jerked to her senses—and to her pain—when the first Uruk roughly grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up from the ground.

"You should be thankful, she-elf," the creature leered. "We're not going to kill you." For a moment, heady relief flushed Raewyn, and was abruptly replaced by terror at the thought of what they were going to do. Then the Uruk laughed. "We're leaving you here to die, filth," he spat out. "Good-bye!" He threw her back down, chuckling as Raewyn's head struck the hard dirt.

_They're gone._ Raewyn thought. _I'll be alright._ Practicality, however, told her that she was wrong. _No. He was right. I'm going to die here, alone_. She For a moment, Raewyn clung to consciousness. _I don't want to be asleep! I don't want to die! I want to live!_ Her arguments were drowned out by a sea of blackness.

Please please pretty please with a cherry on top review! (By the way, flames are fine; I like playing with fire.)


	2. and Found

Chapter 2: …and Found

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried, as he nimbly dashed to the top of the knoll. "Look, over there, just beyond those boulders."

The man quickly caught up to his companion, and squinted his dark brown eyes in the direction that the elf was pointing. "What do you see?" he inquired.

Legolas peered into the darkening horizon. "A battle," he said, "there has been a battle. There are corpses strewn about. Uruks and orcs, I think. Merry and Pippin may yet be alive."

Just then, Gimli stumbled down the hill, skidding to an undignified halt at Legolas's feet. The disgruntled dwarf scowled. "A shortcut, that," he hastily blustered, "just a faster way to get down a hill." Gimli straightened and dusted himself off a bit. "Wait, where are you going?" he yelled to his comrades' backs. Groaning, he took a deep breath and hurried after them.

Aragorn and Legolas gingerly stepped over the numerous carcasses that littered the plain. "Do you see anything hobbit-sized?" Aragorn called. Legolas shook his bright head no. "Wait—what's that?" the man cried, rushing to a body that lay apart from the others. Legolas followed, his Elven feet padding silently across the dirt and dust.

Aragorn was soundless for a moment, and Legolas called out, "Aragorn, what is—" He stopped mid-sentence. "An elleth," he breathed. For a long moment, the two of them stood gazing down upon the motionless girl. Her head was tilted to the side, and her delicately pointed ears were plainly in view. Her black hair was matted and greasy, and plastered to her scalp with dark blood. The elleth's left eye was swollen—a huge bruise the size and shape of an egg, with a sickening purple-and-green shade, kept her eyelids firmly shut. A long, jagged gash ran from the corner of her right eye, down her cheek, and ended near her jawbone. Coarse dust had already gotten into the wound, and turned the bright crimson blood a dirty, rusty brown color.

After a moment's hesitation, Aragorn knelt down by the elleth's side, and placed his large brown hand on her chest. "Still breathing," he said, glancing up at Legolas, who until then had been murmuring an elvish prayer underneath his breath. Then Aragorn turned his attentions to the girl's arm, where he had noticed crusty, dried blood upon the thick grey cloth of her sleeve. The fabric had been torn apart, and he could see the gaping hole in her upper arm. "Hand me some water, would you, Legolas?" Aragorn said, as he swiftly ripped a strip of cloth from the elleth's skirt.

"What's this all—" Gimli began, but he closed his mouth in amazement as he saw exactly what was lying at Aragorn's feet. "That doesn't look like Merry. Or Pippin. Or a hobbit. Doesn't even look like a male," the dwarf remarked. Aragorn glanced up at Gimli and then resumed his work. He rinsed the blood and grime from the girl's injuries, and tightly bound the cloth around her wounded arm.

The three were silent for a long moment. "What are we going to do with her?" Legolas incredulously asked, frowning. Aragorn didn't reply.

"I suppose we'll just have to bring her along," casually remarked Gimli.

"We're not taking her along with us, are we?" Legolas questioned, disapproval snapping in his clear blue eyes. There was another long silence. "Yes," Aragorn said, "we shall take her."

"On foot?" Legolas cried. "What of Merry? And Pippin? Are we going to stop looking for them just to take care of her?"

"We can't just leave her here to die," murmured Aragorn.

"The laddie's got a point there," Gimli said, leaning on his battle-ax.

"She's coming with us," Aragorn said once more, this time with steel in his voice.

As if his verdict had broken a spell, the girl slowly and painstakingly opened her good eye. She licked her chapped, bloodied lips and swallowed, trying to lubricate her dry throat. Aragorn took the skin of water and raised it to the elleth's lips. She drank gratefully, though her ragged gasps for breath made most of the water drip into the dirt. The girl tried again. "Who—"she croaked, obviously in pain at her attempts to speak. Aragorn once again produced the water. This time, her voice came a little easier, though still raspy. "Who are you?" she asked, gazing up at Aragorn through her single, silvery eye.

"Shh," Aragorn whispered. "Go to sleep. You need rest." The girl ignored him, and once again, with tremendous effort, asked him who he was. But the exertion was too much for her, and before Aragorn even had a chance to tell her to sleep again, her eye was already drooped with heavy sleep.

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry I took so long to update, as I have currently been testing my procrastination skills…as in beginning two projects that are due the next day at nine o'clock at night. Oh, yeah. Please review!)


	3. Sunlight Through the Trees

Disclaimer: Ooh, another one of these fun things! I don't own anyone except for Raewyn. And now, I own Silme too! Yay!

Chapter 3: Sunlight Through the Trees

_flashback_

_The air was still and drowsy. The last rays of golden sunshine streamed through the tree boughs, casting flecks of copper onto the silvery leaves that carpeted the forest floor. A sleek brown songbird gently alighted upon a dappled branch as he softly began to chirp a soft, sweet song to the world. He turned his plumed head, his glossy onyx eye flashing brilliantly, to the direction from which a faint crackling sound approached. The bird quickly fluttered to the refuge of a higher bough, where he could see what mysterious creature approached. A moment later, he saw two of the tall beings that frequently walked through the forest. These two, he noticed, were not quite as impressive in height as some of the others were._

"_Raewyn!" Silme called, her silvery mantle billowing in the light autumn breeze. "Hurry!"_

"_I'm coming!" Raewyn answered, hastily fastening the intricate clasp of her own cloak and snatching up her small bow. "Where to, Lady Silme?" she added, giggling. _

_Her flaxen-haired companion grinned, and seized Raewyn's arm. "Come on. This way!" _

_The two girls sprinted through the forest, finally stopping at a serene clearing, where the thick foliage overhead blocked out the late afternoon sun and a brook babbled melodiously. Raewyn sat down on a mossy log, and ran her long fingers through the clear water. She scooped up some of the cool water in her hands and eagerly relieved her parched throat of thirst. "Now, Silme," Raewyn said, mischief dancing in her dark gray eyes, "my thirst has been quenched. What, then, of victuals?" _

_Silme laughed. "Why, Lady Raewyn, we shall partake of lembas, of course."  
Raewyn pretended to pout, resulting in a rather unsuccessful attempt to mask her mirth. "But, lembas, Lady, are so commonplace. Should we not be having a feast?" _

"_Indeed," Silme retorted, "we shall be dining on those luscious fruits you see in yonder tree." She pointed at a lofty tree about fifty yards away, where ripe crimson apples dangled tantalizingly. _

_Raewyn raised her eyebrows. "And how, my friend, shall we be picking those apples? You don't plan on having me climb up there in this gown, do you?" _

"_I should think, Raewyn, that the mere touch of an arrow should send those rather ripened apples hurtling to the ground. Of course, if you don't think that you can hit the target, I shall be perfectly willing to try."_

"_Oh no, you don't! I could hit one of those apples with my eyes shut!" Raewyn cried, promptly stringing her bow. She closed her eyes and fired a wild shot. _Thud.

"_What was that?" Silme cried, running forward. Raewyn opened her eyes, grinning. She heard her friend scream, and she dashed to Silme's side. _

"_What—" Raewyn didn't finish her sentence. A young elf, only a few years old, lay sprawled upon the forest leaves, one limp hand in the brook. An arrow—Raewyn's—protruded from his chest. Glazed eyes stared up at her, and realization dawned upon the elleth. "I…I killed him," she murmured, pressing the boy's lifeless body to her shuddering bosom. Then Raewyn, tears streaming, threw her head back and howled—a wordless cry of remorse and grief. Blood slowly trickled its way to the brook and the crystal clear water turned pink. _

_The bird watched silently. Then, he abruptly spread his wings and took flight, leaving behind him the scene of anguish and horror. _

_The next morning, Raewyn knelt mutely before the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, her face ashen and expressionless. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, looking eerily like the glazed eyes of the dead child. The Lady spoke, her voice clear and steady. "The elleth Raewyn, having unwittingly killed this child, shall from hence forth be banished from the woods of Lorien. This is the decision of the council." _

_Raewyn could hear soft murmurs of approval among the crowd. She blinked, and a single tear wandered down her pallid cheek. "Do not fear, Raewyn," a voice said. Raewyn turned violently, searching for the speaker. Her gray eyes met Galadriel's azure orbs. The Lady smiled. "In your future I see grief, but much happiness." _

_It was only when everyone else had gone, and Raewyn was left alone, still kneeling, upon the raised platform, that she shuddered, and her chest heaved violently with her furious sobbing. _

_end of flashback_

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update...first I went to Maui, and then my stupid retarded computer stopped working. Ugh. Please please please review, because if you do, I will give you hugs! Or I won't, if you're one of the many people who hate me, and won't write reviews! )


	4. A Tale to Tell

Chapter Four: A Tale to Tell

Disclaimer: I own…Raewyn, Silme, Ongwynn, and Boromir (sigh) I wish. So sue me.

* * *

She was dreaming. A heavy wool blanket covered her battered body. Soft, worn linen nightclothes replaced her tattered gown. A plump, downy pillow cradled her aching head. "I don't want this dream to end," Raewyn murmured to herself. 

"It's not a dream," a voice replied.

"What?" Raewyn whispered.

"It's not a dream," Aragorn repeated, "You are lying in the Golden Hall of Edoras, and your wounds have been seen to by Eowyn,"—he gestured towards a gowned figure in the doorway—"shieldmaiden of Rohan."

Raewyn slowly nodded, trying to take in the vast explanation.

Aragorn sensed her bewilderment. "In time," he said, "you will understand. But now you must rest."

Just as Raewyn opened her mouth to ask the man's name, another voice answered for her. "My lord Aragorn," the woman in the doorway suddenly said," we must first dress the wounds of—" her voice trailed off, marked by a distinct inquisitive tone.

Aragorn looked towards the elf on the bed.

"Raewyn," she said, in a loud, clear voice, though it pained her to speak, "my name is Raewyn. And I thank you, Lady Eowyn, for healing me." Raewyn attempted to give the fair woman a smile of pure gratitude, but she feared that the throbbing in her cheek and her inability to open her left eye made the grin look more like a grimace.

"I must say that you are a long way from healed. When you first arrived, your cheek was all but spliced open. And your arm—well, Raewyn, we must have your wounds cleaned and bound once more," Eowyn said with forced cheer, approaching the bed that lay in the center of the chamber.

Two servant men appeared at the door and lifted Raewyn, who gasped at the sudden, painful movement of her injured arm. "Are you all right?" inquired Eowyn, a look of genuine concern upon her fair face. Raewyn took a deep breath and nodded.

The two servants lay Raewyn down upon a long, narrow couch that stood beside a tub of warm, steaming water. "You may leave us," Eowyn said to the servants. "Oh, and fetch Ongwynn, please."

Moments later, a stout, motherly woman appeared, and assisted Eowyn in the difficult task of removing Raewyn's clothing in the least painful manner possible. Despite the unconsciousness that threatened to overtake her, her modesty took over and Raewyn blushed at the prospect of being unclothed in front of these two kind strangers. As Ongwynn peeled the bandage away from her arm, Raewyn shuddered, and closed her eyes again. The servant woman lowered Raewyn into the bath, apologizing profusely when Raewyn gasped at the sudden prickle of heat. Ongwynn produced a thick bar of yellow soap, and helped her rub the suds into her matted damp hair. Out of the corner of her eye, Raewyn saw Ongwynn lift a small, soapy washcloth to her arm. "I'm sorry, milady," Ongwynn said, "but it must be done." Raewyn squeezed her eyes shut as the cloth pressed down upon the gash.

* * *

When she awoke, she was once again lying in the bedchamber, dressed in a new nightdress with neatly bound bandages around her arm and a cool cloth upon her left eye socket. 

"You are rested, I hope?" Aragorn inquired. He was seated on a low stool near the bed, a thick tome in his hands.

Raewyn nodded.

"I hope you don't mind if I question you a bit, since I know naught but your name. After all, we have exchanged but a few words, and I am hard pressed to provide an answer as to why a lone elleth would roam the perilous plains of Rohan," Aragorn said.

"Of course," Raewyn replied, the wound upon her cheek much improved. "Begin, Lord Aragorn."

"You come from Lorien—that much I do know, from your attire and your appearance. But why do you wander alone?"

"I was exiled," Raewyn said curtly. "I killed a child. An accident," she added, rather hastily.

Aragorn's grey eyes bore steadily into Raewyn's. "How long has it been?"

"Two years," Raewyn said in a low voice. "Enough time for me to slaughter my share of orcs. Enough time to die."

"Where did you learn to fight?" Aragorn asked.

"I learned from my father. I could never best him—well, once I did. But I think he was taking pity on me." Raewyn stifled a short sob at the memory of her family and her home.

"You are brave," Aragorn said simply.

Raewyn smiled slightly in spite of the stormy tears that threatened to burst. "No. A desperate time calls for desperate measures. Are you now satisfied that I am not, in fact, a spy of Saruman? For I am weary from telling my tale—and you have yet to tell me yours. And—who are the others? I remember a dwarf and an elf."

"They are right outside the chamber. Come!" Aragorn called. The two promptly entered and respectfully bowed towards Raewyn. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and prince of Mirkwood. Gimli, Legolas—this is Raewyn of Lorien."

"I cannot begin to explain my gratitude," Raewyn said, tentatively. "And I fear that I have no way to repay you."

"There is no need," Aragorn said softly. "I am sure you are curious, too, as to how a man, dwarf, and elf would chance upon you."

Raewyn nodded. "That is true," she admitted.

Aragorn proceeded to tell the tale of the Ring's journey from Rivendell, how they had searched in vain for two hobbits, and how Gandalf the White, perhaps better known to her as Mithrandir, had returned. Raewyn listened with rapt contemplation. By the time he was finished, Gimli had already left the chamber, but Legolas stayed.

"I will watch her," he quietly said to Aragorn, trying not to disrupt Raewyn, who had fallen asleep. "You have not left her side for two days."

Aragorn nodded in consent. Somberly, he told Legolas, "She has been given herbs and poultices to ease the pain, but the wound is badly infected. I do not know if she will survive."

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for not updating in such a long time…AP Tests, finals, laziness….but mostly laziness. I'm actually at a summer camp in Chicago right now…yes, it's NERD camp. taking physics, fyi Whee! (NOT) I should probably be asleep…but NO, I'm up typing a new chappie. Oh, and happy Fourth of July, y'all!) 


	5. Wait and Hope

Chapter 5-Wait and Hope

Disclaimer: Grrr…I only own Raewyn. Can I trade her for Boromir? (not that it's a fair trade at ALL…I'm greedy) And this is a short chapter. (adds sloth to list of vices)

P.S. "wait and hope" is one of my favorite phrases…extended quote—"All human wisdom is contained in these words: Wait and hope!" Bonus points for anyone who knows what it's from…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She is awake," Legolas whispered to Eowyn, who was standing just outside the room.

"May I come in?" she asked.

He nodded. "I will leave," he said, and silently padded out of the chamber.

Eowyn entered and quietly seated herself by Raewyn's side. "How do you feel?"

Eowyn asked, putting the back of her hand to Raewyn's damp forehead.

"The pain is quite tolerable, actually," she responded. "Numb, in fact. I can hardly feel anything."

Eowyn glanced at her charge. True to her word, no sign of hurt marked the elleth's grey eyes—but there was something else that gleamed beneath the glistening orbs. Fatigue? Sorrow? Eowyn racked her mind with the possibilities, but could not place the expression that haunted Raewyn's eyes.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, hoping to leave the room to clear her mind for a moment.

Raewyn nodded. "A bit," she answered. "I do not believe I can handle any food at the moment, though."

"I think that you will be fine. Is there anything in particular that you want?" Eowyn asked. She stood up, ready to take to the kitchens.

"I only want to live," Raewyn responded curtly.

Eowyn stopped. "What was that?"

"I apologize for my forwardness, my lady," Raewyn added, rather stiffly. "But you may as well tell me now. Just—please. Tell me, how much time do I have left? Hours? Days?" Desperation wracked her voice, and Eowyn realized what it was she had seen in Raewyn's eyes—fear.

"You are not going to die," Eowyn said, after a moment of tense hesitation. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You need not lie," Raewyn whispered. "I already know of the infections."

"How did you find out?" Eowyn asked, shocked.

"I heard Lord Aragorn speaking of it to his companions. The one thing my injuries did not do was to affect my hearing."

"I suppose I should have known from the beginning," she added bitterly, "Ever since I left my home, my heart has been dead. And now my body follows. So tell me, Lady Eowyn. What time do I have? Are a few additional days of life worth the pain and struggle of grappling with death?"

Eowyn slowly released her breath. "I am sorry, Raewyn. Three days. That is all I can give my word for at the moment."

"Very well. I thank you for your honesty." Raewyn smiled sadly and closed her eyes. "I accept my fate."

"But—" Eowyn suddenly added, "There is…a slight glimmer of hope—a minute chance that you might heal. There is nothing I can guarantee—all we can do is wait and hope."

Raewyn shook her head. "No," she murmured. "Please, I would like to be alone." Eowyn nodded and did as she requested.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raewyn slept—a fitful, restless slumber. Choking gasps and sobs escaped from her lips, even as she struggled to hold them in. She awoke in a cold sweat, panting and shaking. She stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, until a soft voice interrupted her from her half-unconscious state.

"Raewyn? Are you all right?" Aragorn asked, entering the room and grasping her hand.

"No," she breathed, clenching his hand tightly. "I am so afraid. I do not want to go where I know I cannot turn back." Raewyn looked up at him. "You do not fear death, do you?"

He hesitated. Without waiting for a response, she continued. "You are not afraid, because you know in your heart that there is nothing in your past that will haunt you. I fear what lies ahead because of what I have left behind me. That child whose life I ended—"

"You have more than repaid your debts, Raewyn. You have nothing to fear," he said softly.

"You say this only to ease my passing," she whispered, as tears streamed down her face. "I still do not want to let go."

"Then you shall not," he said, "for Eowyn spoke true. You still have a chance at life. However small and difficult it is, it is still a chance. Will you take it?"

Raewyn blinked away silvery tears and smiled. "I shall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Summer is almost over GRRRR...which means that I will soon be hacking my way through the battlefields of AP Chem, Physics, Euro, AND Pre-calculus. Oh, and Spanish III. Hurray. (blatant sarcasm alert) That, added to my laziness, means that I will probably update more! I know, it doesn't make any sense, right? Solution: In lieu of struggling with hw, I'll write stuff. I like this way of thinking...don't you?) please review

(P.S. I REALLLY REALLY want those limited edition LOTR dvds! Even though I already have the extended ones! I'm so GREEDY!) please review

(P.P.S.S. I hate The Red Badge of Courage. A lot. And I absolutely REFUSE to write "Level Three" questions about it. Phew! Glad to get that out of my system.) please review

(PPPS This is a really long author's note, so I'm going to shut up now. Happy reading, and _can I stress this enough?_ PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
